Crossing of Worlds
by RandomlyDrabbly
Summary: In the same instant that the prophecy is fulfilled and Eragon leaves Alagaesia, a strange boy ends up on the beach on Destiny Islands, Roxas? Possibly SoRiku later chapters AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! Woot! Lot's of reviews please!**

* * *

Sora was sat on the beach staring out at the ocean, the blue sky above him was cloudless but he frowned slightly as he scrunched the warm sand between his fingers, a day like this was a little too perfect. Sora knew it wouldn't stay this calm for long. But he suddenly broke into a smile and flung himself backwards in the sand for a nap, might as well enjoy it while it lasted, right? He settled down for a sunbathe and a snooze, preferably a long one. A few minutes later he started in suprise as he felt a sudden shadow fall on him, opening his eyes slightly he saw Riku blocking his view of the sky.

"Hey Riku!" He sat up and beamed at his friend as Riku flopped in the sand next to him.

"Hey Sora..." He cast his gaze out towards the horizon a look of concentration on his face.

"Whats the matter?" Sora punched his arm gently.

"Nothing..." Riku sighed, "It's just, are you getting the feeling that somethings going to happen?"

Sora nodded and Riku looked looked suprised.

"Well, aren't you worried at all? 'Something' for us usualy involves a kidnap and having to set out on a life changing mission."

Sora grinned. "Exactly! Don't be such a spoil sport Riku, you know how much I love adventure!"

"I know all too well Sora." Riku shook his head, but even he was smiling now. It was hard not to around Sora, it's like the boy's smiles were infectious.

Both boy's lay back in the sand watching the sky as a single puffy white cloud began it's journey slowly over the canvas of blue.

"At least this time Riku.." Sora stopped.

"What?" Riku prompted.

"It doesn't matter." Sora turned towards the sea.

Riku looked at him.

"What?" Sora smiled.

Riku raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, I was going to say at least if anything happens now, at least, we can face it together."

Riku grabbed him in a headlock and noogied him. Sora laughed, a wild happy sound that filled the air all the way up to that single lonely cloud drifting above them.

* * *

Faraway a very different scene was playing out, but also on a beach. Eragon Shadeslayer watched as the ship sailed away, two dragons circling high above.

Facing the sky he screamed, pouring all his soul and sorrow into that one sound. But he felt in his heart that the final parts of the prophecy were coming true, and he was powerless to stop the pieces from falling into place. Saphira was gone and the time for the final part of the prophecy drew near. The words still rang in his ears:'You shall leave Alagaesia and never return.'

Eragon braced himself as storm clouds darkened the sky, and rain began to fall around him, it was time.

* * *

Meanwhile Sora felt a strange presence welling up inside him, filling him up and making him feel like he would burst. Riku grabbed hold of him, trying to steady the tremors racking his body.

Suddenly Sora felt the pressure inside him subside a little and he relaxed, collapsing against Riku.

Sora felt it in his chest: ThudThud thudthud, ThudThud thudthud, ThudThud thudthud.

"What's the matter Sora!?" Riku was starting to panic.

Sora shook his head grabbing hold of Riku's hand and placing it on his chest, Riku didn't understand at first, all he could feel was Sora's heart beating rapidyly.

Wait, Riku felt a cold tingle run down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Hearts.

For under his hand he could feel two distinctive heart beats.

"There are two.." He stared at his friend in shock.

A flash of lightning unexspectedly flashed and rain began to fall around them, Riku looked up in suprise, there had only been one small cloud a minute ago...

* * *

A bolt of lightning flashed down from the sky and struck Eragon, he screamed as he felt the heat sear his flesh. The lightning bolt stopped and the scream ended, but Eragon was no where to be seen, abruptly as they had come, the clouds cleared, and the choppy sea fell calm, but the beach was empty.

* * *

Riku cried out as close to where he and Sora were crouched in the sand, lightning struck, when it had finished, the storm seemed to lift suddenly and the sky quickly cleared, but that wasn't what caught Riku's attention.

Lying in the sand a few metres away, on the spot where the lightning had struck was the body of a boy about his and Sora's age.

Running to the boys side he checked for a pulse, nothing... Riku closed his eyes and clenched his stomach, he'd seen plenty of death before, now was not the time to start getting queasy! But there was something strange about the boy, because if his hair had been brown and spiked slightly differently Riku could have sworn he looked a lot like...

His train of thought was cut off as Sora groaned, looking over at his friend Riku could see that Sora was glowing, that, was never a good sign. But even as he watched Sora struggled to his feet. Dragging his feet as he took shaky steps Sora slowly made his way over to Riku and the strange boy, collapsing forward he knelt in the sand at the boy's side.

Reaching out a shaky hand he put it on the boy's chest, his hand glowed for a second and Sora felt the second heartbeat dissapear from his chest.

Grabbing hold of Riku's hand he placed it on the boys chest and Riku was startled to feel, a heartbeat? The boy gasped and began to breathe, slowly and deeply.

Sora leaned closer to get a good look at the boys face, he jumped in shock and fell sideways when the boy rolled slightly, giving Sora a better look at his features.

Riku jumped to Sora's side and was suprised to see a smile on the boys lips. He looked questioningly at him.

Sora smiled and took an unsteady breath "R..roxas...My..Nobody..." Sora passed out and Riku stared in shock at both of them. Sora and Roxas, both with hearts?

* * *

**I wanted my first story to be original, I don't think this has been done before! Eragon, is Roxas!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to ice-cold-alchemist, my first and only reviewer so far!**

* * *

Sora awoke to the sounds of a crackling fire and opening his eyes and sitting up he found himself in the cave by the beach near a camp fire carefully tended by Riku. Riku, noticing he was awake, put his finger to his lips signalling him to be quiet before pointing to another body huddled by the small, yet cozy fire. Roxas, his Nobody, was evidently still sleeping and neither Sora or Roxas wished to wake him.

Sora motioned to Riku to come over, his body really didin't feel like moving just yet.

"What time is it?" He whispered.

Riku looked at his watch. "A little after seven. We were wet after the storm so I thought it would be a good idea to come here until we figured out what to do about him." Riku pointed at Roxas.

Sora nodded, they were both startled when Roxas jumped to his feet and pointed at them, he had apparently been awake and listening.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He demanded.

Sora was startled, he thought Roxas would have at least remembered who he was.

"Roxas? It's me, Sora!" Sora gave an uncertain smile, that faded when there was no recognition from Roxas.

"My name is Eragon, Not Roxas and I have no idea who you two are! Care to enlighten me?" Roxas gave a glare that would match even Riku's when said boy was in one of his 'grumpy moods'. And that was saying a lot!

"Uhhh..." Sora looked at Riku.

Riku stepped up to the boy and looked into his eyes, "Your name is Roxas, are you really sure you can't remember us? Can you remember Axel?"

"No, I already told you, I don't know who you are!"

But just for a second Riku could have sworn recognition had flashed in Roxas' eye's, when he'd mentioned _his_ name. Axel...

"Roxas, I think your lying to me, please, try and remember Axel..."

Roxas thought he might have imagined it, but an image flashed into his head of a tall thin man in a black cloak, with shocking red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Y'know, Axel!" Sora piped up. "Wild red hair, tall..."

"Green eyes..." Roxas whispered.

"Yeah!" Sora nodded coming to stand by Roxas. "See, I knew you wouldn't forget Axel! A person doesn't just forget their best friend and their life!"

"But..." Roxas said quietly, "that's not my life..."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked looking at Riku, Riku shrugged.

"My name, is Eragon Shadeslayer, first of the free dragon riders since Galbatorix took over Alagaesia." Roxas spoke quietly, "these other memories, they are not mine."

"Go on." Riku said without expression.

* * *

"It started with a land called Alagaesia, ruled by magical races,creatures and monsters, such as dwarves and dragons. Then elves came in their shining ships from accross the sea. They were at war with the dragons at first, but they eventualy made a pact that if the dragon was willing, they would give up an egg to the elves, the dragon would then hatch for it's chosen rider. Dragons are actually very wise, sentinent creatures. Later humans came to Alagaesia, and they joined the pact too, elves were not keen on the idea of human riders because they thought humans too impulsive and narrow minded. Eventualy the elves were proved right as a young rider, driven to madness by the death of his dragon stole the dragon of another riderand with the help of the thirteen forsworn destroyed the other dragon riders and took the throne of Alagaesia."

"Like Organisation XIII!" Sora gasped.

Roxas shuddered at that familiar, yet alien name.

"And you?" Riku asked.

"I was born in a small farming village called Carvahall, while hunting I found one of the last dragon eggs deep in the mountain range called 'The Spine.  
It hatched for me and I had to take up the mantle of first of the free Dragon Riders, I was trained in the art of magic by elves and eventualy was strong enough to defeat Galbatorix and free my brother Murtagh from his evil clutches, Murtagh is a dragon rider too."

* * *

"Do you know how you ended up here?" Sora asked gently.

"I was on the beach, I remember heat and pain, and then I woke up by the fire."

"Well, if you look inside you, you already know who me and Riku are, look hard, please..." Sora tailled off.

"I know who you are, but I don't want too, because, what does that make me? Am I Eragon, or Roxas?"

"You said you can use magic?" Riku asked.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah... Brisingr!" He said pointing his hand at the flickering light of the fire. but nothing happened there was no familiar tug inside him as the magic began to flow.

"Now try this!" Sora held out his hand and concentrated and his keyblade flashed to life.

"The keyblade..." Roxas whispered.

Holding out his own hands he concentrated, but nothing seemed to happen, opening his eyes he saw Sora and Riku looking at him in shock.

"What?" He said before glancing down at his hands, he flinched in suprise, there were two keyblades, in hs right hand Oblivion, and in his left a weapon of the likes he'd never seen before.

It started with a handle of a dark bluish metal before flaring out into a hand guard fashioned into the shape of wings, a shade of bluish-silver. Above that was the normal key, but set in the very top where the crown shaped key was, was a single blue gemstone. Turning the keyblade over he noticed the engraving of a name, just above the handguard.

"Entwining of Destinies..."

Roxas looked confused. "I guess, I am Roxas..."

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to my second reviewer for this story CalicoUmbreon. Hopefully this will make up for killing your favourite character? Read and review please!**

* * *

Sora stared at the keyblade in Roxas' left hand.

"I've never seen that before... Did you have it when you were in the Organization?"

Roxas stared at it and slowly shook his head.

"I don't remember it, and I think I would do. So maybe, some part of me is Eragon, and some part Roxas? The Entwining of Destinies?"

Sora nodded "Maybe, but how? All I know is for a minute there I had two hearts, and after Eragon died I gave him the 'extra heart'. But Eragon, is Roxas, is you..."

Roxas let his concentration shift from the keyblades and they faded. He held his hands in front of him looking at them, they didn't look any different to normal. What was going on? He shivered, it was getting dark outside and there was a breeze despite the warmth of the fire.

"Oh, I forgot, it was raining!" Sora shook his head. "We should go to my house, I don't think my mom will mind... And we need to talk to Kairi, it's almost sunset, she'll be wondering where we are."

Riku nodded in affirmation, he scooped up some sand and dumped it on the fire, extinguishing it.

Riku started to walk up the beach towards Sora's house, Sora and Roxas followed. Roxas tried to take in every detail as they followed Riku up a cobbled road to a row of houses, each one identical apart from the different colored roof's. Riku walked along the row of houses to the second from last, the one with the red roof, there was a small front garden encircled with a white fence. Unlatching the gate he walked up the flagstone path, when he reached the front door he turned and for Roxas' benefit said:

"Sora's House."

Roxas nodded. Riku opened the door and Roxas and Sora trailed after him.

* * *

Walking through the narow hall they trooped into the kitchen, from where the sounds of pots and pans cooking could be heard.

Sora's mom turned round to greet them, Riku walked in first, then Roxas. When Roxas walked in she gave him a suprised look.

"Sora! What have you done to your hair?!"

But she gaped in suprise when Sora entered behind them, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey Mom. I brought a new friend."

"Oh... But he looks like you!" She giggled. "Hello sweetie, who are you?"

"Mom..." Sora moaned embarrassed, "This is Roxas..."

"Roxas?" She looked Roxas up and down taking in every detail.

She gave him a beaming smile. "Well, isn't this odd? Yor Sora's nobody aren't you? And yet here you are alive and well. Strange things always happen around my Sora though so I'm not that surprised. Are you staying for dinner Riku?"

Riku shook his head, "Nah, I better be getting home, thanks all the same though!" Riku waved and left leaving Sora and his mom stood watching Roxas.

"Well Roxas, I guess you all got caught in that freak storm we had earlier, if you go with Sora you can borrow some of his stuff."

Roxas nodded. "Thankyou, Miss...?"

"Oh!" she laughed. "How rude of me, please, just call me Dawn!"

Thankyou, um, Dawn."

"Your welcome sweetie! Be quick Sora, dinners almost ready."

Sora nodded and grabbed Roxas' wrist tugging him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

Letting go of Roxas, Sora went over to his closet and began rooting around.

* * *

"Tada!" He held up garments for Roxas' approval.

A long sleeve white shirt, green t-shirt and dark green baggy cargo pants. As an afterthought he added a pair of Spongebob boxers and a pair of thick black socks to the pile.

Roxas looked at the Spongebob pants and raised an eyebrow but Sora just shrugged and grinned.

He pointed Roxas in the direction of the bathroom and closed his bedroom door so he could get changed. Roxas started to strip off his damp clothes, only now realizing what he had been wearing. The Eragon part of him had been expecting to still be wearing his leggings and tunic. Cargo pants that had a large silver panel on each leg and black at the top. A black jumper with a zip and over the top a white jacket with a red neck and black and white check trim.  
He looked at his sneakers he had first kicked off, grey, black and red.

He pulled on all the clothes Sora had given him, looking at his left hand he dcided to keep on his sweatband and fingerwarmers.

He heard a knock at the door and after checking himself in the mirror and sighing at his impossible hair he gathered up his damp clothes and went out to see Sora waiting for him on the landing.

Sora was wearing basicaly the same garments as him, but his cargo pants were brown and his t-shirt blue.

Sora headed downstairs motioning Roxas to follow him.

"Done mom!" Sora said heading into the kitchen.

"Good!" She said smiling. "'Cause your dinners ready."

"Great!" Sora grinned.

She noticed Roxas hovering in the doorway. "Oh Roxas, you can put you clothes in the hamper next to you."

Roxas looked around him, sure enough there was a clothes hamper next to the door of another room which Roxas guessed was the laundry room.

* * *

Sora handed a plate to Roxas.

They went over to the three serving bowls on the side. Spaghetti, Bolognaise Sauce and Garlic Bread.

Roxas and Sora filled their plates then Roxas followed Sora into the living room where Sora's mom was already waiting.

Roxas and Sora sat down and started to eat.

"Well Roxas," Dawn said, "You can have the guest bedroom for now, but for tonight you'll have to sleep on the camp bed in Sora's room because the guest room isn't set up. Sora's on the second week of eight-week summer vacation right now, so that's plenty of time for whatever mission fate has for Sora now, to occur!"

Sora grinned. "Nah, I'm sure nothing'll happen mom."

Dawn shook her head. "With you Sora we can never be sure!"

Her face grew more serious. "If nothing has happened by the fall, I'll enroll you at Sora's school, Roxas. You can be introduced as Sora's cousin from one of the other worlds. That would work because I do have a twin sister who lives close to Hollow Bastion."

Roxas nodded. Quite frankly he didn't know what he was doing here, but fate wouldn't grant him with a new keyblade for nothing. Something would happen.

They finished up eating and Sora took the plates to the kitchen. Roxas jumped in suprise as Sora gave a sudden shout.

"What's the matter Sora?"

Sora grinned sheepishly, "I forgot to call Kairi! Me, her and Riku always wach the sun set together, she'll have been waiting for us!" Sora groaned "She's gonna be so mad..."

Roxas laughed as Sora quickly dialled what he supposed was Kairi's phone number.

"Kairi?" Sora said nervously, Roxas watched.

"Oh..." Sora heaved a sigh of relief. "Sure, at the usual place! Bye!

Roxas gave him a questioning look.

"It's okay, Riku remembered. But she want's to see you tommorow."

"I don't mind." Roxas agreed.

Sora sighed, "But I think she's hopeful you'll be able to bring back Namine. And, we don't even know how your here..."

Roxas nodded. "I think, we may have to leave Destiny Islands soon though."

"I know, me and Riku both got that feeling too, but I don't want to say anything around my mom for now. She worries when I'm gone, well, what mother wouldn't?"

Sora shook his head, grabbing hold of Roxas he dragged him back upstairs. "C'mon, come help me set up the campbed, afterall" He said slyly, "What kind of cousin would you be if you left me to do all the hardwork!"

Roxas groaned but had no choice except to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, another chapter up, I feel so proud that I could be bothered to update again! Please read and Review!!! This chapter is dedicated to: the-ice-cold-achemist, again, because she is my most faithful reviewer!**

* * *

Roxas was asleep, well, he was a few minutes ago, but not now. At this particular moment in time he was slightly busy resisting the urge to beat to death the annoyance that was poking him in the shoulder, hard.

Groaning he rolled over pulling the pillow over his head, face down on the mattress. Maybe if he suffocated, he wouldn't have to get out of bed...

"Yay, your awake!"

Roxas sat up and yawned, really, who on earth could be that cheerfull at 8 in the morning? Oh yeah, Sora.

Sora dragged him up off of the camp bed.

"Rise and shine Roxas! Look, Riku's already here!" Sora pointed to the silver haired teen who was currently sat in the comfy looking chair in the corner of Sora's bedroom.

Roxas looked closely at Riku. "Yeah, but Sora? Uhh, Riku is asleep."

Sora scrambled over to him, peering at his face, sure enough his eyes were closed.

"Oh," Sora said sheepishly, "Well that makes me feel stupid, considering I've been talking to him for the past 20 minutes. Riku doesn't talk much, so I didn't really notice."

Roxas wished he were still asleep, at least then he wouldn't have to suffer such idiocy.

"C'mon Riku, let's go get breakfast so Roxas can get dressed. Showers in the room on the left Roxas, take something out of the closet..." Sora's voice faded away as he hauled a protesting Riku from the room in search of food.

* * *

Roxas shook his head, stepping round the pile of clothes he'd left at the end of the bed the night before, sleeping in his boxers.

He made his way over to the closet, filching a pair of boxers and a pair of socks off of the pile on the dresser on the way past. Opening the closet door he was startled to see the array of clothes and colors stocked inside.

He searched through the garments, selecting a square patterned jacket, dark grey with light grey squares and black ribbing on the bottom, a pair of light blue three-quarters and a green shirt like the one he wore last night, except it was about an inch longer. He grabbed a random pair of blue trainers from the shoe well in the bottom of the closet, he figured him and Sora probably had the same size feet.

Dumping yesterday's clothes in the hamper near the door, he headed into the room next door for a shower.

When Roxas was dressed he followed the sounds of Sora downstairs to the kitchen. Sora and Riku were sat at the table eating cereal when Roxas entered. Sora looked up and waved.

"Hi Roxas! Cereals in the cabinet above the fridge and bowls in the one over the sink, spoons are in the drawer below the sink."

Roxas got a bowl of Coco Puffs and joined them at the table, pulling up a chair next to Riku.

"So I was thinking we should go meet Kairi, and then go into town on the bus. Mom gave me some money." Sora was evidently excited as he discussed plans with Riku.

Riku nodded. "We could go to MickeyD's for lunch and then go to mine tonight for dinner. I told my mom you have a cousin staying." Riku pointed at Roxas.

"Great!" Sora grinned.

"What are we going in to town for?" Asked Roxas.

Sora raised his eyebrow. "Well you kinda need clothes, unless you want to walk round naked... You could carry on borrowing mine, but you seem like, a less colorful kind of person."

Roxas nodded, Sora's clothes were quite colourful, take what he was wearing now for example:

Bright red shorts, yellow t-shirt, white jacket, and white trainers with a red star on the side.

Although, Roxas reflected, the brightly colored clothing actually suited Sora.

But Roxas much prefered the sort of clothes Riku was wearing. Yellow sleeveless top, ordinary jeans, and black trainers. Just, maybe with a black top instead of yellow. Roxas almost laughed, too much time spent in the black Organization XIII cloaks he guessed. He quickly stopped that line of thought, thinking like that only made him remember Axel, and remembering Axel hurt. Although, he wondered what had happened to the Organization.

It was only when the spoon clinked on the bottom of bowl that Roxas realized he had been lost in thought for some time.

"Let's go!" Sora said scooping up their empty bowls, dumping them in the dishwasher.

* * *

Riku and Roxas followed Sora as he bounded ahead. When they got nearer the bus stop Roxas could see a girl stood waving at them.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora bounded up to her.

"Hi, Sora." She smiled warmly at them. She turned to Roxas. "Hi Roxas."

Roxas nodded to her. He could see a lot of Namine in this girl stood before him. He may not have been 'alive' for long, but he had grown close to his few friends in that short time, it brought a lump to his throat to think about those who were gone.

"Look, it's the bus!" Sora pointed to the approaching bus. Roxas stared, he could honestly say he had never seen anything so colourful, except maybe Sora.

When they got off the bus he looked around in wonder. There were so many shops, and so many people!

Sora grabbed his arm and dragged him into the nearest clothes shop. Roxas looked pleadingly at Kairi and Riku but Kairi just darted forwards and grabbed his other arm. Riku shook his head.

"With these two, resistance is futile."

Sora shoved a bundle of fabric in his arms and pointed him in the direction of the changing rooms. Roxas was suprised that he'd managed to pick out so much stuff so fast.

Once he got into the changing cubicle he stripped down to his pants and started trying stuff on, some of it he would never wear, never. Like, the bright orange shorts, Sora didn't have a hope in hell. But other items like the zip up white hoodie with a key as the zip tag were alright. Eventualy Sora was satisfied that he had enough clothes, and so adding a pack of boxers and a pack of socks to the pile thay went to pay.

As they left the store carrying a multitude of bags Sora consulted Kairi.

"What's left?" She looked thoughtful.

"Well, shoes obviously, and swim shorts?"

Sora nodded and lead them into another shop. Here Roxas was subjected to the horrors of trying on aboute 53 different pairs of trainers while Riku stood by looking bored and Sora and Kairi clapped.

Eventualy he chose a pair and they left in search of a Swim Store. After locating one near the beach front Roxas found himself the proud owner of a pair of lime green swim shorts with black patterns.

When it was lunch time they went in search of a Mickey D's. Sora went inside taking Riku with him so he could help carry the food, Kairi and Roxas were left to find a table. They eventually got one and collapsed into seats, numerous shopping bags spread around them.

"So," Roxas said in an attempt at conversation,"You and Sora...?"

To his suprise she started giggling. She shook her head.

"No, actually him and Riku...um, well..." She broke off into more giggles.

Roxas' eyes widened in suprise. "Oh..."

Kairi calmed. "Does it bother you?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, Axel and I...Well, he can't be your favourite person, eh?"

Kairi looked thoughtful. "I know he kidnapped me, but he was just following orders right? I won't hold it personally." She winked and Roxas felt relieved.

* * *

"We got food!"

Sora's sudden announcement snapped him back to reality, as him and Riku placed the ray's on the table.

"Chicken salad and diet coke." He said passing Kairi hers. "I got you the same as me Roxas." Roxas nodded, taking the drink and the box from him.

"It's cheeseburger, fries and sea salt milkshake." Sora explained. Roxas grinned, seemed he and Sora did have a lot in common.

Sora took the trays to the hatch and they sat down to eat their lunch.

"So, I was thinking we should go to the beach after we take this home?" Kairi knew what Sora's reaction would bejudjing from the look on her face.

"The beach! Yahoo! I'm gonna build a sandcastle!" He grinned.

Kairi laughed and Riku rolled his eyes.

It was funny, Roxas though, messing like this, hanging out with friends, he almost felt...normal.

* * *

**This took forever to type, I thought it was going to be, five thousand words or something, but, according to it's only about 1500. Damn...**


End file.
